


target, aim, shoot [m] — NINETEEN.

by neogguk



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [21]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogguk/pseuds/neogguk
Summary: johnny talks to you about how jaehyun isn't giving up on you anytime soon.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au





	target, aim, shoot [m] — NINETEEN.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: explicit content/car sex (I WENT ALL OUT I AM SO SORRY), fingering, orgasm denial-ish, blowjob, cum eating (oh shit, lol), dirty talk (rip me and my bible), slight overstimulation?, Please skip to the 3rd dash if you do not want to read!! IT GETS SOFT AFTER I S W E AR
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating

"Get up. We have five minutes to get to the lecture." Seulgi shakes your shoulders, "Y/N."

You groan, "Five?"

"Come on, idiot. You never sleep in. Did you forget to alarm?" Your eyes open, Seulgi taking a deep breath and shoving leggings and a hoodie in your face. "Y/N, hurry up."

"We actually have ten," You roll your eyes, sitting up and checking your phone. Seulgi sighs, "You'd kill me if I gave you two minutes to do your hair. Grab the keys and I'll meet you outside. I'm leaving in three!" You do have to listen to your best friend, so you get up and stare at your state in the mirror. Deciding to get ready, doing your hair and putting clothes on and not forgetting a baseball cap—because your hair looked like a bird's nest—you don't forget the keys and you bring an apple to eat with you while you and Seulgi walk to campus.

The lecture is boring. Two hours of writing, typing and listening.

Your eyes flicker back and forth to Jaehyun and Johnny, the two of them paying attention to the professor. An assignment was announced and soon, your stomach was begging for proper food. Packing your bag while talking to Seulgi, she excitedly talks about her date with Kihyun. "Your face looks like it's about to explode from excitement, Seulgs."

"I can't help it," She gushes, "He told me he had a surprise, so I'll keep you updated on that."

You were jealous of Seulgi. How loyal Kihyun seemed, how her relationship with him felt stable enough to keep on going. She wasn't trapped, she wasn't in one hell of a mess unlike you.

Walking down the stairs with your laptop in your arms, you're stopped by Johnny. "Ah, hey Y/N. Hey Seulgi."

"Johnny," Seulgi greets happily, patting his shoulder. "I should probably get going. I'm on the other side of campus."

You bit your quivering lip before waving at Seulgi. "Mind if I walk you to your next class?"

"Yeah, okay." You reply, Johnny putting his backpack over his shoulder as he closely walks by you. "There's something you want to talk about. It's Jaehyun, isn't it?"

"Partly, yes," Johnny admittedly says, "He's also being stupid because he doesn't know how to approach you after what happened. So here I am, doing a job for him since he wants to know if you're okay."

"Have you told him we're all grown adults?" You question.

"He's scared, Y/N." Johnny's voice gets lower. "_Of losing you_."

"Losing me?" You whimper, your heart sinking.

"Yeah. I don't think you know how special you really are in his eyes."

-

After finally stuffing your stomach with an early lunch with Seulgi, you tell her about what Johnny had told you about Jaehyun. Her expression is blank when she listens to you and suggests you should at least text him. Guilt bubbled up within you; you were the cause of Jaehyun's broken heart. You were the reason why he split from his parents. Your thoughts clouded over you until the waitress interrupts, taking your plates and cups away. "You shouldn't regret anything with him. I'm sure he's one of the best things that's happened to you."

"He is." You mumble sadly, tightening your grip on your laptop. Seulgi shoves her hands into her coat pocket as the two of you walk to your dorm.

"It's just going to hurt you more by not talking. Like what happened, remember?"

"I know. But it all comes back to Olivia," Your voice croaks. "She's in the picture. I just know.. I know Jaehyun still loves her. They were together for a while anyway."

"But Jaehyun isn't chasing after her, Y/N." Seulgi replies. "He wants you." You pause. "I.. I don't know."

"Don't get mad at him when you talk to him eventually. He's been through a lot," She turns to you, "He gave up his family for you. I know you never asked for him to do that but it was his choice. He didn't want you to face his parents who won't accept you."

"You're always right. It pisses me off."

"I'm just doing my job, sweetie," Seulgi slaps your shoulder playfully at your joke.

* * *

"Long day?" Taeyong asks as you slip into his Bugatti, putting the seatbelt on, nodding. His eyes turn to you for a few seconds before turning the engine on. "It's not even Friday yet, Y/N."

"I just wanted to come by. I just have to study at the library with Seulgi and attend a few more lectures." You respond, his hand ghosting over the top of your thigh. He gives a light squeeze and you place your arm over his. "I can't believe you bought your fuckin' Bugatti in front of the campus."

"Oh come on. Can I not show her off?" Taeyong jokes and you chuckle. "I didn't even want to think about how many people were staring at me."

"I hope you don't mind a long journey home," Taeyong says. You shake your head, "I don't mind, honestly. You know I love long car rides." Taeyong turns the radio up, blasting Bruno Mars and he sings along quietly and your fingers tap to the beat of whatever song was playing. "How was work today?"

"Fine," Taeyong replied, one hand on the steering wheel, the other playing with the hem of your shirt. "It got better being with you." You grin and look at him, "Ew."

"I've been thinking about you all day," He says, almost whispering. You bite your lip, "Mm.. Really?" You felt your core soak at his words, his hands running up and down your thigh.

"Of course, baby girl," Taeyong winks at you. His fingers find their way to the zip of your jeans. "I mean, we could wait. You can't distract me love, I'm driving."

"Watch me," You lick your lips in anticipation, as Taeyong dims the windows. You unbutton your jeans and slide them down, Taeyong widening his eyes when you reveal your red lace panties, "You're wet for me already?" Taeyong chuckles darkly, his fingers sliding up and down your soaked clit. A moan escapes your lips, "T-Taeyong.."

You shiver under the seat, his tongue clicking as he continues to drive. "Be as loud as you can for me, baby girl." He stops the radio and grins when a red light shows on the traffic light. "Open your legs wider." He moves your panties to the side and with no hesitation, he pumps two fingers in and out of you. Shivers run down your spine and goosebumps form on your arms, "F-Fuck.."

"You're about to make a mess in my car, you know," Taeyong tutted, continuing to drive when the traffic lights turn green. "Hm, you like that babe?"

"Y-Yes," You let out, breathily, holding his wrist, "Oh my god, Taeyong," You cry, his fingers thrusting in you at a fast pace. "Taeyong!" His fingers curl and you lean your head back in the car seat, eyes shut tight from the pleasure. "Oh my god, please, Taeyong,"

"You almost there? So quick?"

You shake your head, swallowing back a moan. The wet and sloppy sounds were arousing, your mind going hazy. "F-Fuck! Taeyong, please, I'm almost—"

Much to your dismay, he pulls his fingers out when you reach your orgasm, panting. Taeyong brings his fingers up to your mouth, "Have a taste of yourself, my love." His glistening fingers met your tongue and he lets you suck on the salty arousal lightly, but he doesn't let you for long when he does it himself. "You're so needy, babe."

Your hand palms over his hard cock, laughing at his words. "Relax for me, Yong." You unzip his jeans, pumping his dick through his briefs. A breathy moan left his mouth, "Oh baby girl.. You're doing so well, aren't you?" Nodding while you kissed the tip of his dick before bobbing your head up and down his length. "I'm gonna fuck you so good, I promise." Taeyong finds it hard to concentrate on the road, your name leaving his lips. "Ah... Y/N." His eyes shut for a few seconds, his chest rising and falling from the euphoric feeling.

"Pull over."

He doesn't think twice and finds somewhere to pull over. "Back seat." He growls and you obey, biting your lip and doing what he says. He unbuckles his belt and you take your panties and jeans off, both already at your ankles. "You distracted me, pretty girl."

"I'm sorry," You say, innocently. "I wanted to help you." He positioned himself and kissed your shoulder, "I want you to come for me again, yeah?"

"Mhm," You hum. You gasp when he enters his dick into your pussy, his hands gripping tightly on your waist. He leaves a trail of wet kisses underneath your shirt. Sweat sticks on his shirt as he fastens his pace, "You alright there, baby girl?" He grunts, hearing your moans. You nod and bring his neck down, kissing him passionately. His lips are soft; the kiss was messy, his groans against your lips while his hands fumble around your body. Your hands grip the head rest and the windows are steaming—_thank god_ no one could see the sinful scene. "My cock's making you feel good, isn't it?" He squeezes your ass, "You're so beautiful, baby girl. I wonder what people would think of you when they see how messy you are for me. How good you are sucking my cock, how much of a good girl you are whilst I fuck you." He growls huskily.

"Yong, please!" You cry out, his words making you blush, making Taeyong thrust even faster.

"I'm almost there babe, wait, okay?" He hushes, rubbing your sensitive bud. Tears brim your eyes from the pleasure of feeling overstimulated, continuing to ride your high and your thighs were shaking. "You're so pretty, huh. All fucked up because of me." He was absolutely ruthless—you loved it. "You're such a dirty girl. Fucking you in my car, making a mess."

"Come in me," You whisper, nodding at him, "Please."

"Anything for you, baby girl," He kisses your forehead. "Shit!" He breathes, his cum spilling out with your juices. "Move a bit for me, baby." The cramped space makes it even harder for Taeyong to attempt to be on his knees, but he doesn't care. His tongue flickers up and down your clit and he sucks lightly, "Taeyong," You moan, running your hands through his hair. His eyes met yours and you can see the smirk forming on the side of his cheek. The salty taste on the tip of his tongue was undoubtedly ungodly. You screamed his name, "_Oh_, fuck!"

Taeyong sits up and licks his lips, his stare dark. "You okay?" He kisses the inside of your thigh before sitting up, handing you your jeans and panties. You bite your lip, panting, "I can't believe it. Holy shit."

"I love you," He spoke, kissing your knuckles. "I love you too." You respond, smiling up at him.

-

"And then Donghyuck proceeded to punch the shit out of him," You laugh at the small memory you were telling Taeyong. The rose scented bath makes your shoulders drop, relaxing. Taeyong sits on the edge of the bath, smiling at you. "Hey. Come in, it's not fair that I'm completely naked and you're not." You sit up and move, the water and bubbles sloshing along.

"No, it's okay. I ran it for you, love." Taeyong says. You frown, moving closer to him again. "It's not like it's the first time you've seen me naked." You quipped.

Taeyong grins, "I just got changed into my shorts, though."

"Who cares," You scoff, "Get in. I'm bored." Taeyong listens to you and you clap your hands excitedly, like a child. His presence is warm. He strips out of his tank top and shorts before slipping in the bath with you. When he lays down comfortably, he tells you to sit on his lap and you do, resting your head on his shoulder. "These bubbles are getting in the way."

"Of what—_ew_, Taeyong!" You slap his exposed chest, grimacing. "Your thoughts are disgusting."

"Oh please. You convinced me to pull over and have—"

"Shut up," You roll your eyes, "Hey. I was thinking. I really want to dye your hair purple." You fiddle with his worn out blue hair.

"Purple? I'd look less intimidating."

"You don't even look that scary with blue hair, Yong," You chuckle.

"Y/N," Taeyong spoke, quieter this time. You hum in response, playing with the pile of bubbles in front of you. "Did you.. love Jaehyun?"

You pause. "Y-Yeah.. I did."

"Do you still now?"

"Why are you asking?" You mumble.

"I.. I was thinking about it."

"I.. don't." You hesitate to answer, "I.. I was told he isn't giving up on me. He seems happy with his ex. I know he's happy with her." You try your best not to tear up. You couldn't. You did love Jaehyun; you loved him. You felt loved, you felt glad with him. Taeyong notices your change of facial expression and leans down to kiss your head. "Hey, don't cry. He's an asshole. I needed to ask because..."

"No.. I would have needed to tell you eventually," You sniff, his hands intertwining with yours underneath the water. "Yong?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"I do." He whispers quietly, "And I always will."

You're met by his soft lips on yours, his hand slipping around your waist as he pulls you closer. It felt way too familiar.

* * *

Jaehyun's thoughts are clouded.

"Hey, are you even listening to prof?" Johnny chuckles, whispering low. Jaehyun's eyes shift nervously to the professor explaining the essay, "Your heart eyes are showing so bad, Jung."

"Shut up." Jaehyun bites his lip. "She hates me."

"Y/N? Doubt that," Johnny laughs, "She's just.. stuck. You just need to talk amongst yourselves. I'm sure she could be just as hurt as you."

"You're kidding," Jaehyun gave Johnny the daggers and looked at his laptop. "She has.. Taeyong. Out of all people. I wouldn't have minded anyone else.. but it had to be him."

"All of you are at fault, then?" Johnny raises a brow. "Whatever. Just talk to her. You can't live without knowing this is screwing your life up, Jaehyun."

"I know," Jaehyun huffs, beginning to type. "I.. I'll talk to her if she isn't rushing to her work or something."

"Work?" Johnny snorts, "I saw her get picked up with someone who owns a _fucking_ Bugatti, dude. Let me bet on who it is."

"Taeyong." Jaehyun rolls his eyes.

"Exactly." Johnny grins, "Was that even allowed on campus? I was like: _holy shit_. Lee Taeyong, came to pick her up in a Bugatti. But anyways, c'mon, Jae. Man up a bit."

"I can't." Jaehyun shifts in his seat and he glances over at you and Seulgi, quietly whispering and giggling to yourselves. "I don't blame her for not wanting to be around me, either."

"It doesn't hurt to try. If she listened to me I'm sure she'll—"

"Mr. Seo, I'd appreciate if you'd listen for a bit." The professor spoke, making Johnny sink in his seat and turn a deep red, "S-Sorry," Johnny stammers as Jaehyun laughs at him, patting his shoulder in amusement.

The lecture is slow like always. Jaehyun watches you pack your bag and before you could attempt to dash out of the lecture hall, he stops you at the exit. Your throat becomes dry when you see him, like a desert. Your blood turns cold when his arm leans against the doorframe, preventing you from escaping. The hallways clear, the lecture hall is empty: it was just you and Jaehyun. "Y/N." He spoke.

"J-Jaehyun," You stutter his name. It never felt foreign to say his name. "I.. I have to go."

"We.. need to talk," He takes a deep breath. "Look. You may have work, Seulgi, whoever, but please. We need to."

"There's nothing to talk about."

Jaehyun rubs his temples. "Y/N, please hear me out."

"This is the same conversation we've had for a long time, Jaehyun." You gritted your teeth. "Everything leads back to her. You're here to play with my feelings, ask for forgiveness and she'll come back again. You're speaking fucking bullshit, Jaehyun."

"I'm sorry." Is all he says. "I'm fucking sorry, okay?! You're not the only one here being trapped, Y/N. I.. Johnny told me everything and you know what, he's right. You're right. I'm an asshole just like who I was years ago. I'm sorry I hurt you like that, Y/N. I'm sorry Olivia acted like that to you. Everything is my fault. But listen.. Taeyong—"

"He has nothing to do with our conversation, Jaehyun."

"You're in love with the both of us, aren't you?"

His question makes you stand still. "Tell me you are. You haven't told him either?"

"Jaehyun.."

"I.. I um, yeah, I get it." Jaehyun's lips press into a thin line. "Taeyong's got what he wants, I guess." A sarcastic chuckle leaves his lips and you're confused. "W-What?"

"Taeyong won."

"Love isn't a game, Jaehyun."

"He did. I can tell he won."

You clench your jaw. "I never even said I was in love with him. I could say the same for you and Olivia. You know what, you're meant for each other. It should stay that way. Your parents wanted you and her over the headlines." Your words are bitter. "I say it _every_ damn time, for now, just fucking fall in love with her. You don't need me, Jaehyun. You never did."

"I don't love her anymore. I never loved her the same way as I did for you." He almost yells, making you jump. "I love you. I love you Y/N. Olivia wanted me to fall in love with her again but _fuck_—I couldn't. Because all I thought of was you. And how much I need you. How much I fell in love with you." His hands sneak their way to hold yours and Jaehyun shuts his eyes. "I love you. I don't want to live knowing we're not around each other anymore. I promise I won't let anyone else stop us. What we have."

A small smile crept upon your lips, yet you still felt reluctant. "You promise?"

"I do, angel." He looked hopeful.

Your phone went off.

**TY:** meeting asap. jeno's on his way.

"I'm sorry. I'll.."

"I.. I need to go." You mumble, "I-I'm sorry too."

"I'm always waiting for you. Don't forget that." Jaehyun gives you a small smile. A soft kiss is planted on your temple. You squeeze his shoulder, "T-Thank you, Jae. I appreciate it." Your balled fist opens up on your side and you leave him, choking up tears.

-

"We need to move fast before he does."

Taeyong adjusts his suit. "We've tightened the security systems and unlocked the rest in Seoul. Please be prepared and please continue to work on this investigation. Any questions?" Everybody looked at each other, nodding. "Thank you for coming. I apologise for anyone in a rush. Meeting over."

Jeno pats your back, "I'll take your bags to your office. Don't worry about it." His eyes appear as crescents. "I'll make some coffee for you too!"

"You're the best, Jen," You sigh, getting up and letting everyone exit first. "I'll see you in a bit, alright?"

Jeno nods and bows, making you laugh and slap him playfully. Taeyong smiles at the scene. "Hey, Y/N." You can hear the giggles echoing from Jeno and Jisung. You shoo the younger boys off and turn around to Taeyong, "Hey, Yong."

"Round at my place later?"

"I can't," You frown, "I have some things to do."

He nods, "Yeah, it's okay, I understand."

"Um," You bite your fingernails, hesitating. "I need to call you tonight about something. It's fine if you're still busy late at night with the investigation. It's about.. Jaehyun."

"Jaehyun?"

"Yeah." You said. "I need to know what the hell happened between you."

A smirk formed upon Taeyong's face. 


End file.
